Overpower Really
by 4u2978gh42gh7823gh4728gh2w
Summary: So, Naruto is over powered now. He kicks butt and wins the 4th great ninja war with moral support from his friends. What happens when a reanimated Naruto appears on the battle field of the 6th great ninja war. This is a draft. At some point I will elaborate and clear up my chapters.
1. New Assignment

"Hey Fuuku." That was my sensei Akihito Uzumaki. "Get your stuff, the first shinobi division is moving out." There he goes always getting too exciting to fully explain what we were going to do. I think he likes the action, kind of feels like a ninja on the battle field even though he is not allowed to be one. I once asked him why he was not allowed to learn ninjutsu and he told me the five great nations determined that jinchuuriki would not be allowed to be ninja.

I suppose I should I ask squad I am in, that is basically all the variation I get in missions. Hide, Observe, Document the enemy's strength and treat the wounded. That is life as a medic for you.

After I asked sensei Akihito, he replied, "uh well, I think squad two this time."

"Really?" I questioned, "Two. That the squad lead by Daisuke Nara"

"Yup, that the one." Wow, I might get the opportunity to see the eighth and ninth hokage in battle. It was always Daisuke idea to let introduce a chunin onto the squad to get some experience working with elite squad. Some people question how much experience one can get from watching the hokages beat up some poor guy, but everyone I know says the Hokage is amazing.

"Here is letter detailing the assignment." He handed me a slip of paper and gave the classic uzumaki smile. I mean when you look at the most famous uzumaki, naruto, he always was shown with that cheap grin. It made his accomplishments during the 4th Great War seem odd as he just seemed too happy for a soldier. In fact, you replaced sensei's flak jacket with an orange jump suit and removed sensei pony tail they could be twins.


	2. On The Battlefeild

I arrived at the meeting place just by the gate, there were many other shinobi there, but the second squad would be at the head, closest to the gate. Sensei was there. He yelled to me to come over.

"What are you doing here sensei?" I ask.

"Me and Kurama are tagging along too." Kurama is apparently his alter personally of some kind. It seems to run in the Uzumaki family. I when to ask some of the Jonin about Kurama and all they told me is that it was classified. From my understanding all jinchuuriki have them and their personalities vary. I believe jinchuuriki are fallout from some devastating forbidden mind jutsu, hence the classified nature of it.

"Okay, are the hokages here?"

In that moment a puff of filled air and this high pitched voice screamed "dynamic entry!" When the smoke cleared there was a women there, in a leaf head band in green jump suit in a wheel chair.

"Fuuku and Akihito, I assume" she yelled. "Are you ready to stroke the flames of youth." She raised he hands up in the air. "Give me a high five."

I think sensei must've been thinking the same thing as me as we just kind of stood all stuck. The 9th hokage needing a wheel chair is something you'd would have thought you'd have heard about. As we stood there looking at her, her face suddenly darkened. Eventually, it became so scary we gave her a half hearted highfive.

"I am the beautifully mistress of the leaf village Ino Yamanaka." She said. Then she look out into the crowd and shouted, "Daisuke you're late!"

"As hokage, I moved rescheduled our meeting time till right about now." Said an an older man with a thin face sharp ears and a long nose, exactly like the carving in the hokage monument minus the wrinkles. He must've been very old as he even wore the old style armor of the first hokage.

He shook our hand and greeted us. Then turned and gave a speech/mission briefing. It was concise monotoned and failed to inspire. Our mission was to run down and retrieve the body of Naruto Uzumaki from a couple of guy that took it. Then we set off. The eighth hokage carried the ninth and her wheel chair. That in and of itself should have been proof of his strength

It was a forested area not too far from the village hidden in the leaves. Ino bid us to stop. Apparently she sensed a ninja a few meter to the west. So we shifted our forces in that direction. The first shinobi division of the leaf arrived in a clearing were all the tree had seemed to stop growing. On the side of a hill stood one shinobi with the classic uzumaki grin and yet soulless eyes. It was now that I understood why such a large force had been gathered.

The eighth hokage whispered to himself, "So, they can break the sealing jutsu."

All the shinobi around us began to draw their blades. I really did not have anything that would be terribly useful in combat. I could make a chakra scalpel and carried a few syringes. However, as a medic I would not be able to engage an enemy ninja in taijutsu.

I could hear the panic of most of the army. They were shaking and praying and I almost thought we would face a massive retreat when Naruto held his fist strait out in front of us and yelled, "I'm going to crush all of you, believe it!"

"Daisuke, leave this guy to me" She look super intense.

"Ino are you sure?" asked the lord hokage.

"Yes, I read his file and I am confident my technique will work on him."

She rolled out in front of naruto.

She looked up at naruto, "Do not ever count me out. I am a splendid ninja even though I cannot do ninjutsu or genjutsu."

Ino threw a kunai at naruto who easily caught it. "I will make you proud lee sensei."


	3. 9th Hokage Vs Naruto

"Lord Hokage," I asked, "How can Ino be a ninja if she is stuck in that wheel chair?"

"Well, She was not always in that wheel chair. When she graduated from the academy she actually had the highest marks in taijutsu."

She threw another kunai at Naruto, who ducked to the side.

"Unfortunately, she lost her legs on her first mission. Ino was about to commit suicide when she was stopped by a retired jonin named Rock Lee. I do not know what he said to her, but ever since that day she wanted to prove that she could be a splendid ninja even if she could not block a single punch."

An explosion appeared behind Naruto. "Is this the best a kage can do use genjutsu to hide an explosive note." Sensei mumbled something about jinjuriki and genjutsu.

I could've sworn I missed something. The next instant five Narutos were closing fists clenched from five different directions. He couldn't be that fast could he?

The ninth hokage shouted, "Konran no jutsu!" and four narutos disappeared.

"Did you think I was too afraid to attack you myself?"

With a loud crack the lady hokage was knocked right off her wheel chair. She was out cold.

Naruto pulled out a kunai. Then stabbed himself in the leg. "I already do not have legs, lets see how you like it."

"You see normally, the mind transfer jutsu is done by launching ones spiritual energy a distance to the target, but I simply left it behind when you hit me and you walked right into it." Naruto said as he stabbed himself in the other leg causing his to fall to the ground.

"Sealing corps get ready." shouted a voice from someplace.

Two shinobi, jumped out of the crowd and began attaching various seals to the Naruto.

"Oh, it is going to hurt when I get back to my body. Even with his chakra disrupted he hit very hard."

"ready?" Naruto asked. The two shinobi nodded.

"san, ni, ichi…"


End file.
